Every Which Way But Ed
"Every Which Way But Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 5 and the 104th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, The Eds get lost in Eddy and the Kids' flashbacks, so they try to find a way to get back where they are supposed to be. Plot Edd shows Ed the marvels of static electricity, but unfortunately for Ed being Ed, he ends up taking it too far and accidentally blows Edd's house to smithereens (and takes out the power too in the process). Eddy then comes along and shows off a Jawbreaker. A curious Edd asks him where he got it from and this begins the chain of flashback events. Eddy states that he got it from Jonny on his way home from detention and pulls in a flashback to explain how. Eddy walks home from school with a dunce cap and sees Jonny 2x4 with the jawbreaker. Eddy then attempts to eat it but Jonny catches him so he seemingly leaves until he finds some wood paint. He covers himself in wood paint to look like Plank while throwing Plank into a tree. Jonny then thinks "Plank" is acting off because of a chip in his head. Jonny then flashes back to when it happened as Plank wanted to get kicks and be a engine piston in Rolf's tractor, but it goes awry and Plank shoots into Rolf's teeth pounding him into the squash he was showing Nazz and Kevin. After that, Jonny uses Rolf's hose as a lasso. Jonny then rescues Plank which causes a chip of wood to fall from his head and Jonny is hurt and angry because Plank got brain damaged due to this. Nazz then remarks that Rolf looks like her (he got squished into the giant squash he was showing to Nazz and Kevin) when she was chubby, Kevin at first doesn't know what she is talking about, but then quickly remembers that time. He flashes back to that time period, where a really obese Nazz rope-swings into the creek, landing on Kevin and creating a wave force that takes out all the water out of the creek. A younger Rolf tells Jimmy (who does not have a retainer in the flashback) that this all resembles his lazy good-for-nothing youth. Rolf then flashes back to his home country happily swinging from a large pole being held by a goat; the Eds then appear and are surprised because Eddy was clearly not remembering this. Ed then tells them that they were standing next a hole in the wall. Ed then unfortunately flashes back to the day in which a scam ruined Jimmy's teeth, and caused him to have to wear a retainer (as noticed by Edd). After Jimmy's teeth broke due to biting on a bowling pin (disguised as a creamhorn), Ed immediately remembers that time, but then suddenly remembers the pain that Sarah inflicted on them for that. Sarah then closes in on the Eds to beat them up, but Eddy saves them by flashing back to a time where they locked her in a locker, but unfortunately, he forgets that she broke out, because she had boxing class that day. Ed then remembers the bigger pain from tha time and starts running away. He then shifts them back to the last flashback. He then proceeds to keep doing that to get back to their original moment but he runs too fast (due to misinterpreting what Edd said about his speed) and flashes them back to where it all began. The Eds ended up with the flashback about the day where Edd first met Ed and Eddy, way back when they were toddlers. Edd has just moved in and Eddy decides to scam him with his "Bottomwess Ed" scam but Edd is not tempted to cough up because it already happened to him once. He tries to recollect where and when they were supposed to be, but Ed then drops his house on him as per Eddy's request. Eddy is ensuring he will forget the past experience. When Eddy is showing him the scam Edd pays two quarters saying that it would be impossible to eat a TV, Ed then accidentally eats Eddy along with the TV causing Edd to run off ill. Eddy then shouts at him to remember something while being chewed up and swallowed as the episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': times throughout the episode "Zappity Zap Zap!" ---- *'Ed': electrocuting Edd and blowing up his house in an electrical mushroom cloud AND sending an electrical shock throughout the cul-de-sac AND leaving Edd badly burnt "Tag! You're it!" ---- *'Rolf': adoringly at the huge yellow squash "Behold the toil of forty days and forty nights! Rolf can sense your jealousy of Rolf's giant squash. Cry, cry if you must. For Rolf would cry too at the sight of this Venus of the gourd family!" and Kevin blankly stares while Jonny is still trying to rescue Plank outside from Rolf's tractor "You may kiss it if you like." *'Rolf': Jonny on his tractor and runs outside to confront him Jonny the wood boy, unhand Rolf's tractor! ---- *'Jonny': as a chip falls out of Plank "Look what you did to Plank! He's got brain damage!" Rolf: confused "The wood has a brain?" ---- *'Ed': a sheep "Woolly bully!" Eddy: confused "How the heck'd we get here!? This isn't what I was remembering." Edd: "I'm confused, Eddy. You originally were flashing back to something you remembered. What was it?" Eddy: "I can't remember now. First Jonny stole my flashback, then Nazz, and now Rolf." Ed: "Oh oh! I know! We were standing next to a… hole in the wall… right after a big… boom, remember?" the next scene, the Eds Super Sweeeeets scam ---- *'Edd': coming back from the locker incident "Weren't we just here?" Eddy: up and looks at the bowling ball "I think Ed just flashed us backwards or something." Ed: "You bet your sweet bippy I did!" hits him with a bowling ball and it sticks to his face Eddy: "Hey, what did I tell ya! Only I'm supposed to remember stuff!" Ed: to run off screen only to rewind the previous flashback panels "Run away! Face sucking bowling ball!" Eddy: "Hey! Lumpy's got it right. he's rewinding us back to start." Edd: "Yes, well. Just mind your speed, Ed." Ed: Edd "Speed Ed? That's me!" accelerate very fast, Double D and Eddy fell behind Edd: "Ed! WAIT!" stops and looks back with a dumb look on his face while scenes continue to whiz past him ---- *'Young Eddy': Little Edd the 'Bottomwess Ed' scam "Be amazed, kid! Watch bottomwess Ed eat this humungous TV set. For you, only a quarter!" Young Edd: "I'll give you two, for it would be impossible for the human esophagus to manage such a feat!" Young Ed: "In your hat, bucko!" Ed pierces through the T.V. with his fork and Eddy attached and about to eat it with Eddy "Yum!" Young Eddy: "What the?! ED!" Young Edd: "Good Lord, I'm gonna be ill!" back into his house Young Eddy: inside Ed's mouth "Remember something, stupid! REMEMBER!" Time Periods (In Order) *Eddy flashes back to when he scammed the Jawbreaker off Jonny 2x4. *Jonny 2x4 flashes back to when Plank got the chip in his forehead. *Kevin flashes back to when Nazz was obese. *Rolf flashes back to when he was in his lazy youth. *Ed flashes back to when one of Eddy's scams ruined Jimmy's teeth. *Eddy (frightened) flashed them back when they locked Sarah in a locker. *Ed flashes back to when a scam ruined Jimmy's teeth, again. *Ed accidentally goes too fast and flashes them back to when Edd first moved in and met Ed and Eddy, also Eddy's Bottomless Ed scam started. Trivia/Goofs *It is never revealed how Eddy and Ed met even though we see how Edd met Ed and Eddy. *This episode reveals a lot about the cast, such as Kevin's hair, Jonny's hair, Jimmy's accident, Nazz's obesity, Plank's missing chip, Rolf's youth and a little bit of what it looked like, and the Eds as small kindergarten kids when they first met. *Eddy's scamming seemed to start early in his childhood, which says something about when Bro started the lessons alluded to in "Ed in a Halfshell." *The time period that starts at Edd's House go to the right (viewers right) when it goes back in time. But when Ed runs past Edd's house, to the left, they come even longer back in time. This is an error since they should be going into the future in that case, not the past. *While Ed is quickly flashing back, the second to last one shows Jonny with his head caught in the monkey-bars. This is Jonny as a baby because if you look careful enough, you can see he has more hair than he does now. He is also wearing a diaper, and Plank is also there with him. But since Ed goes really fast, most viewers will not notice. *Young Ed is also seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *When Edd was badly burnt he was back to normal when Eddy shows Ed and Edd the jawbreaker. *The flashback at the end of the episode shows Edd has been wearing his hat before he met Ed and Eddy. This possibly vetoes its theoretical relation to the mysterious "dodgeball incident". *When Kevin performs a complex dive bomb into the swimming hole he air guitars and calls it 'The Guitar Solo', he then sings "Ding-a-ling-dang-my-ding-a-long-ding-dong", which could be a possible reference to metal band Ministry's famous song 'Jesus Built my Hotrod'. *In Rolf's flashback when Ed is climbing the pole he's wearing the bunny slippers, but when he was being swung at the top of the pole he was wearing his regular shoes. *The clock in the title card is backwards, resembling as traveling back to time to go back to the most memorable moments. *There are many fourth wall breaks in this episode such as mainly when the next flashback scene is pulled. *Eddy claimed that Nazz stole his flashback when it was Kevin who had the flashback. But if you think about it, Nazz DID steal the flashbacks since SHE was the one that made Kevin remember the flashback of her being chubby. *In Rolf's flashback, when Ed picks up one of the sheep and calls it a "Woolly Bully", this is a possible reference to the rock and roll song of the same name. *The Kankers were not seen in this episode. *Ed said "Zappity zap zap" three times in this episode. *The Kankers were the only people not shown in a flashback. *Sarah, Jimmy and Double D were the only ones that did not pull a flashback in this episode, but were seen in some flashbacks, except for Double D in which he was seen in almost every flashback. *This episode explains why Jonny said before "I did it again, huh, buddy?" from "Rent-a-Ed." *The skunk is possibly reused from "Sorry, Wrong Ed." People who had Flashbacks #Eddy #Jonny 2x4 #Nazz and Kevin #Rolf #Ed Gallery The Kids' Flashbacks Eddy remember.jpg| Eddy Stealing a jawbreaker Jonny remember.jpg| Jonny 2x4 Messing around on Rolf's Tractor Kevin Remember.jpg| Kevin An obese Nazz Rolfs-homeland-jpg.jpg| Rolf The Old Country Eds Sweeeeets.jpg| Ed The scam "Eds Sweeeeets" Sarah closed.jpg| Eddy (again) Sarah trapped in a Locker Young Eds.jpg| Ed (again) As Toddlers Young Characters Young Ed.jpg| Young Ed Baby edd.jpg| Young Edd Young Eddy.png| Young Eddy Baby jonny.jpg| Young Jonny Other Pictures Ed's electric unibrow.jpg|Zappity Zap Zap THE EVIL FINGER!.png|Ed's electric finger. NDVD 227.JPG|"Eddy's got that insidious look again!" Eddy looks like plank!.png|Eddy acting like Plank! Plank as an engine piston.png|Plank wanted to be an engine piston. ROLF ATE PLANK!.png|"Give me Plank back you meanie!" Skunk.png|Eddy giving Ed a skunk instead of a jawbreaker. Jonny on Rolf's Tractor.png|Jonny in the tractor with Plank in the engine. Video t8tyohYNIMQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 5